Personal electronic devices are often used to discover or browse media content for consumption, while devices having larger displays, such as televisions, are often used for consuming media content. However, playing the discovered media content discovered from a personal electronic device to a television can be complicated and typically requires that the media content be retrieved by the personal electronic device and sent to the television for presentation, which typically involves expensive, inconvenient and/or complicated equipment for connecting the personal electronic device and the television.
Accordingly, new systems, methods, and media for presenting media content are desirable.